Concentrated winding motors, which are examples of rotating-field motors, are applied to various applications, such as home electric appliances, industrial devices, motor vehicles because of their ease of manufacture. However, these concentrated winding motors cause noise because the waveform of induced voltages in their concentrated armature windings is likely to be distorted due to the relatively short winding pitches of their concentrated windings. This noise is especially noticeable when a concentrated winding motor is used as a brushless motor for motor vehicles.
In contrast, distributed winding motors, which are examples of rotating-field motors, can reduce noise because of the relatively long winding pitches of their distributed armature windings, an example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-295764.